[unreadable] [unreadable] This application for a new, institutional training grant requests funds for 4 positions (2 in the initial year), for postdoctoral fellows. Fellows will participate in the recently-developed Training Program in the Neurological Sciences at the Neurological Sciences Institute (NSI), a multi-disciplinary neuroscience research unit at Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU). NSI faculty is a diverse group with primary training in biological sciences, physics, engineering, and physical therapy. NSI faculty members' research covers a range of central and autonomic nervous system functions, from sensation to neuronal plasticity, memory, motor control, and disease and injury processes. Their research uses a full range of experimental approaches, from molecular and cellular studies to neuroprosthetics, systems neuroscience, and mathematical modeling. The purposes of this training program are to help postdoctoral fellows develop strong research skills in multiple neuroscience disciplines, develop critical thinking and scientific communication skills, develop a scientific knowledge base in their area(s) of specialization, acquire technical and laboratory management skills needed to direct their own independent research programs, and develop a publication record - all of which are essential for ultimately establishing and maintaining an independent career in neuroscience research. In addition, NSI stresses community outreach as well as the application of one's basic research to health-care problems. As a result, the training program is designed to instill an awareness that the purpose of scientific research goes beyond the exploration of the unknown, to include education and application. [unreadable] [unreadable]